classicffxifandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Shikigami Weapon
Warping while Invisible?? I have added a verification tag to where this has been mentioned. I have helped camp this mob on a number of occassions and while I agree that it certainly has flee while invisible I have never known it to actually 'warp'. Happy to be proved incorrect though.... --Tigzter 21:57, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :: I have still yet to see any post prove of this, and the tag has been removed. I have -never- seen it warp around. --Siion In-Game Background Evidently, the creation of this NM in Ro'Maeve was inspired by a bogus NM, Fazasher Death Weapon. It should be noted the same update which added Shikigami Weapon, the July 2005 update, also added Taisaijin, another NM who was created based on an in-game joke. What provides clues for this are Fazasher's feature for spawning invisible and running around the zone. Fazasher Death Weapon was a fictional NM which was believed to exist from late 2003 through mid-2004 before people started to realize it was fake. "Fazasher Death Weapon" was "reported" to have to have been added in the update on October 21, 2003 and was first listed on Japanese FFXI websites, reported along with several other NMs (all of which were real), though no pictures, not even photoshopped ones, ever turned up. Like Shikigami Weapon, it resided in Ro'Maeve and was an Evil Weapon. It was supposed to spawn once every 168 days, 180 days, or 150 days Earth time (depending on account). This part of the story most likely emerged sometime in 2004 as people who waited for "Fazasher Death Weapon" to pop never saw it appear. At the time, it was reported to be defeatable by an alliance of 18 players at LV70 (the level cap was not raised to LV75 until December 2003). As time wore on and "Fazasher Death Weapon" was still not seen, some claimed, to keep the myth alive, that it spawned with an innate Invisible effect, explaining why people would never see it for such a long time. Eventually, "Fazasher Death Weapon" got debunked when no such mob turned up in the .dat files for Ro'Maeve, nor any of its supposed drops. The spawn time, 150~180 days, also eventually clued people in this was a false account. Every time there is an update or server maintenence, spawn times are reset. Players camping NMs and HNMs have noticed this. These spawn-resetting changes to the server are made far more frequently than 150 days, meaning if "Fazasher Death Weapon" only popped after 150+ Earth days, it would never appear. "Fazasher Death Weapon"'s supposed drops: * Clear Sword (Sword): Damage: 41; Delay: 225; Attack: +1-; Accuracy: -10; Additional Effect: Paralysis * Marge (or Margin) (Shield): Defense: 1; Physical Damage Taken: -30%; Magical Damage Taken: -30%; HP: +20 No Level and Job restrictions for items were listed (Over time, it was claimed that the sword and shield had stats which "varied with level and job"). Some reports indicate the hoax originated with a player named Fazasher, but this has not been confirmed. "Fazasher Death Weapon" is not the only fictional NM in FFXI's history. There was another fictional NM which surfaced after the December 2004 update, though it never took off and remained an obscure footnote. It is Yensho, an Elemental (Dark Elemental) NM in Newton Movalpolos which was supposedly a LV85 BLM. Yensho is apparently a first name in Japanese, and may be the name of the player who submitted this fake NM. The only places this fake NM are listed are the FFXI websites Allakhazam (http://ffxi.allakhazam.com/) and FFXI Somepage (http://ffxi.somepage.com/). To Delete In-game History Would it be ok to delete this part of the page, simply because not enough evidence has come up to support the existance of a "Fazasher Death Weapon" or even "Yensho", much less these bogus items which drop from it. None of these are even in the .dat files either. --Goddess 13:26, 19 April 2007 (EDT) :I disagree. The In-Game History notes that both of these NMs were player-created fakes that inspired the creation of the real NM (see also Taisaijin.) It's an interesting glimpse into the fact that the dev team does pay attention to what we're saying. --Seyrr 14:19, 19 April 2007 (EDT) Shikigami Weapon is a real NM however, and has absolutely nothing to do with player created fake NMs. Do we know that the rumor of Fazasher Death Weapon inspired the creation of Shikigami Weapon, or was it just a rumor that spread like wildfire? Fake NMs inspiring the creation of other NMs such as Taisaijin or Shikigami Weapon has, to my knowledge, never ben admitted by the dev team, nor has it ever admitted any truth to the rumor relating the NMs existence with the introduction of the Refresh spell many years ago. --Divisortheory 14:59, 19 April 2007 (EDT) :While I will admit that there is no hard evidence for the claims that the real NMs were inspired by the fake player-made ones, the circumstantial evidence is to my mind very intriguing (and really now, should we be having standards of proof that are right up there with criminal justice proceedings? ;P) For instance, the fact that Taisaijin drops Refresh, which seems absolutely unnecessary (there are plenty of sources of Refresh, and Taisaijin's unique pop conditions don't seem like they'd increase the supply in any significant manner) but which is in keeping with a key detail of the story of the false NM. :Additionally, we have seen that at least some members of the FFXI support staff (supervisory GMs) read player-run forums. The incident I'm thinking of is one in which a player who was demonstrating an exploit that allows someone to interrupt another player's connection to a GM. The player had spoken on BG Forums about his plans to take a screenshot of a red-dotting GM; however, the GM specifically said that his supervisor had instructed him not to reveal himself, since they knew about the player's plan to take a screenshot of a red-dotting GM. Thus, someone on the FFXI side had to have read those forums and seen the player's plan. (I'd put up a link except I have to get to work shortly.) :If you really have issues with asserting that the real NMs were inspired by the fake, we could always describe it as a popular but unverified FFXI urban legend. But I think it has enough support to be worth keeping around. --Seyrr 10:01, 20 April 2007 (EDT) ::I actually don't mind keeping it around, but I think it would be a little more appropriate somewhere other than the Shikigami Weapon page. Although I can't really say where. Perhaps creating individual pages for the fictional NMs is in order? I'm sure there's already a long discussion on that somewhere already that I should probably go search for. --Divisortheory 12:15, 20 April 2007 (EDT)